Face To Face
by elfin
Summary: what if the link activated before Michael met Kitt?


For Tomy  
  
  
Face To Face  
by elfin  
  
He remembered waking. Not because of the new face that met him when he looked in the mirror now. Not because of the odd, old man and the strange Englishman who seemed to run the manor he was being kept at. But because of the warm, safe feelings he'd been overwhelmed by since he'd opened his eyes.  
  
  
Devon led Michael into the room and closed the door. It was a long room, two large windows with their curtains pulled against the cold night, corner lights dimmed to an amber glow, log fire burning in the grate. Two leather sofas lined the two long walls, with armchairs turned slightly to face the fire. There were cushions spread out on the floor in front of the gentle flames and Devon guided him to sit down.  
  
"What's wrong with the couch?" Michael asked, suspicions tainting his tone.  
"Trust me," Devon told him in that irritatingly calm English voice. Michael didn't, but he couldn't see why sitting down on the cushions instead of the sofa would present a danger, so he did as he'd been instructed. Devon seated himself on the edge of the couch opposite Michael. "Make sure you're comfortable."  
Michael pulled his legs around, crossing them in front of him. "You're not going to read me a story, are you?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Devon smiled tolerantly. "No. I'm going to introduce you to someone you've already met."  
Michael frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
The Englishman thought for a moment. "Have you noticed anything... different since you woke up?"  
"You're kidding, right? You've recreated my face! You've turned me into someone I don't recognise. You've given me a new name, you're keeping me here in this... mansion. Devon, there's nothing that isn't different."  
The older man listened to the outburst with infinite patience. "How about... deeper within you?"  
  
Michael didn't answer for a moment. "You mean... this feeling of... warmth?"  
Devon smiled. "That sounds good."  
The other man's eyes widened. "Good?"  
"Yes. Well, isn't it?"  
Michael shrugged, "It's... odd. It's like... knowing you're safe and...." He cut himself off, realising what he was about to say and not knowing why.  
"And?" Devon was answered by a shake of the head. He decided it wasn't worth pushing the issue right now. "I want you to close you eyes."  
"Devon, what's this about?"  
"Dear boy, you've trusted me this far." Michael sighed deeply, let his shoulders drop and closed his eyes. "Good. Now concentrate on those feelings you described."   
  
Michael tried to bring them into focus in his mind but they wouldn't come. Every time he thought he had a grasp on one, it slipped away from him.   
"Don't force it," Devon's quiet voice warned him. "Just let him come to you...."  
Michael's brain registered the other's words but before he could question them, something happened.  
  
Coming forth from the back of his mind, a soft, white glow caught his attention. It was like seeing something through the corner of his eye. He couldn't be completely sure it was there, but he could feel it. He tried to centre his thoughts on it, but it slipped from his concentration to sit elsewhere in his mind.   
"What is it?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace.   
"Ask him."  
"How?"  
"He's in your head."  
  
Devon's use of the word 'he' should have bothered Michael, but for some reason it didn't. For some reason, he felt that warmth flowing through him now.  
//what are you?// he put the question into a specific thought, letting the words run through his brain. The glow seemed to dim for a moment, and he reached toward it, not wanting it to go. //don't//  
The light intensified slightly. //I'm Kitt// The answering thought was placed into his mind gently, as if it was his own. But there was a difference to the voice. It had a different feel to it than his own thoughts.   
//what's Kitt?//  
  
The presence in his head seemed nervous, skittish, still avoiding the touch of his mind even though he tried to make it clear he meant no harm. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew this was what had been with him as he'd lain in agony. This was what had tried to soothe him, tried to tell him without words that he was safe.  
  
//I'm an... artificial intelligence//  
Michael smiled to himself, unaware that the expression broke out on to his face to Devon's delight. //no you're not// With child-like joy, Michael realised he could feel the confusion that belonged to this other presence. //you're not artificial. I can feel you. you're real//  
  
Warmth and... love filled him, sending gentle shivers down his spine. //thank you//  
Attempting something he had no idea how to do, Michael reached out for the other and was relieved to find the white presence accepted his touch. //you're in my mind//  
//yes//  
//how?//  
Nervousness seemed to creep back into the voice. //an implant they put in your head connects you to a chip in my CPU//  
//how is this possible?//  
//they can do anything. are you angry?//  
Michael cringed, was that what he'd sent to this gentle presence? //no, Kitt, I'm not angry, this is... will it always be like this?// But somehow he already knew the answer to that one. He should have been angry, he thought belatedly. They'd put something in his head that allowed a strange, alien mind into his own, without his permission.   
//I can leave. I can move away from you//  
//no// He surprised himself with the force and speed of his reaction. //stay//  
Again, he felt emotions that weren't his own, shock and some strange mix of fear and relief. //you want me here?//  
//you're warm// Michael almost laughed when the glow in his mind came closer to his conscious thoughts, stroking a little of itself over him. //your name's Kitt?//  
//yes//  
  
This would take some getting used to, but he liked the feeling of not being alone. The other presence in his mind was neither overwhelming nor frightening. It wasn't trying to control him or fill his head with thoughts not his own. But sensations that came from it were wonderful. They added to his own spectrum of feeling, not intensely, just gently, lovingly almost.  
//Kitt?//  
//yes//  
//can I keep you?//  
  
What answered his question took his breath away. He was being hugged. There was no other description. He was aware of letting himself fall into the touch and a small part of his mind finally worked out why Devon had asked him to sit on the cushions. He knew he was lying on his back, a smile curling his lips as he somehow returned the embrace.  
//who are you?//  
He actually felt Kitt's smile. //I'm your new partner//  
//I work alone....// He knew it was pointless to say it as soon as the words were out. Who was he kidding? There was an AI in his mind and he didn't want it removed.  
//You'll never be alone again//  
  
*  
  
A week passed and Michael got used to the other presence in his mind. It was almost like having an invisible friend, a secret ally no one else knew about or could see. Kitt didn't intrude. He sat, a warm, gentle presence at the back of his mind, until Michael reached for him. He'd been reassured that the AI wouldn't pry, that Kitt was busy too and Michael's actions and thoughts were his own, private place unless he invited the other to join him.  
  
On the Saturday evening, Michael had been out for a long walk in the grounds. His recovery had been a speedy one, but he still had a way to go before the doctors would declare him fit enough to leave their care. As he'd walked, he'd reached for Kitt and had been met by a soft touch. Yet there were other sensations tonight, ones of barely contained excitement.  
//what's going on?//  
Kitt smiled but said nothing.  
  
"Michael!" Devon called to him just as he came back across the wide driveway. "Do you have a minute?"  
Michael shrugged. "Sure." He followed the Englishman along a path down the side of the sprawling estate until they came to a large garage. Michael had seen technicians coming in and out of here, but he'd assumed it was some dull project Knight Industries was working on. Devon led him inside.  
  
The large area of floor had been cleared. Down the centre of the garage, two parallel lines of lights in the concrete floor reminded Michael of a runway. He could feel his friend in his mind and smiled back at him, still unsure of what was going on. Devon nodded at a technician standing close by, and a moment later a single spotlight in the ceiling threw a column of light down onto a vehicle standing on the ground.  
  
Michael's eyes widened. The car was stunning, sleek, black, beautiful. He started slowly down the steps. As he neared, a single row of small red lights flared into life just under the hood of the car, above the prow. Just as suddenly, they died again. Then the soft tracking of those lights began, side to side in a quiet sweeping motion. Michael's face broke into a grin.  
  
"Kitt!" He ran to the car, laughing when the engine fired and it moved to meet him half way. In delight, he allowed himself to be scooped up onto the hood. He moved against the windscreen, knowing deep within that he was perfectly safe, wanting somehow to throw his arms around the car. Instead he stroked his hand over the flawless hood.  
"Hello, Michael." The voice was the same as the one he felt in his mind. He'd known instinctively that this was where his AI existed. He had no idea how, but he'd stopped questioning the nature of his new partner the night they'd first met.  
  
Devon walked to them slowly. He'd been right to introduce them as he had. "You might like to get in," he offered, going to open the door. But already, unsurprisingly, Kitt had configured the security systems to Michael only. "I'm afraid you'll have to open the door, Dear boy." Michael slipped down off the hood, amazed, his expression akin to a kid at Christmas.  
"Devon, she's..." he felt the nudge in his mind, "he's beautiful...."  
"I'm glad you approve." Devon watched his prodigy slid into the driver's seat and gaze at the dash.   
  
Michael reached out and touched his fingers to the smooth panel on the dash, just to the right of the steering wheel.   
"That tickles." The voice was at he'd know it would be. Michael chuckled. Five days and already he felt they'd grown to compliment one another. Kitt had a wicked sense of humour that seemed to match his own. //Are you disappointed?//   
Michael felt his own pang of love for the quiet, uncertain voice in his mind. //no. not at all, Kitt, you're... incredible. you really are beautiful//  
He looked at Devon. "Can we go for a drive?"  
Devon smiled at him. "Of course!" He moved around the car, feeling honoured that Kitt allowed him to open the passenger door. But Michael was leaning across the seat, gazing up at him apologetically.   
"I meant, Kitt and I."  
Realisation registered on Devon's face and his eyes widened. "Oh. Right. Yes. Of course." He composed himself. "I'm hoping you know how to drive?"  
Michael shrugged. "Kitt'll show me."  
  
Devon stood back as the car rolled forward slowly, then shot out of the open door of the garage like a bullet. He stared at the space they'd vacated. Over the last few days he'd been amazed at the speed with which the two partners had got to know one another. Despite the communication between them being silent, there was a slight glaze that shadowed Michael's eyes whenever he quieted, whenever they spoke, Devon assumed.  
  
They'd taken a risk and it had paid off. Their operatives would be closer than they would otherwise have been, fiercely protective of one another. It could only be a good thing.  
  
  
Kitt showed Michael everything. He showed him the capabilities of the car. The speed, the safety features, the stunts he could pull by changing the balance of the vehicle. Opening his mind, Kitt drove while his partner experienced the exhilarating speed from a viewpoint no other human would ever have. //You're worried// he told Michael certainly as he slowed their speed.  
//no, just... thinking//  
//worrying//  
Michael smiled, running his hand over the steering wheel in a gesture that he would one day accept as love, pure and simple. //we're vulnerable//  
//we're not. we're stronger than we could ever be//  
//I love your optimism//  
Kitt closed up to his partner's presence, stroking over the shimmering glow he perceived as amber light. //do you trust me?//  
//with my soul but I never imagined a life like this//  
The AI only smiled. //I did//  
  
  
fin   
elfin  
2/1/01  



End file.
